sora_no_otoshimonofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Damen schlagen am Morgen fest mit ihren Flügeln
Dies ist die zwölfte und letzte Folge der zweiten Staffel "Sora no Otoshimono Forte" (die Fansub-Übersetzung gibt sie wieder mit:''' '''Die Damen schlagen am Morgen fest mit ihren Flügeln). Chaos ist jetzt bei Daedalus im Labor. Sugata und Tomoki sind auch dabei. Daedalus bringt Chaos gerade in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück und will dafür sorgen, dass der Meister der Synapse sie niemals findet. Tomoki ist nur aus einem Grund dort, lässt er Daedalus wissen. Er möchte nur, dass Chaos glücklich ist. Zu Hause kümmert sich Nymph um Ikaros Gedächtnis und allgemein ihre Zustand. Astraea ist auch bei ihr. Ikaros kann sich wieder an alles erinnern. Auch daran, dass Nymph ihr mal gesagt hatte, dass ein Antrag ein Versprechen ist, für immer zusammen zu sein. Sie verbindet das mit etwas, was Tomoki mal erwähnt hatte: Sie könne so lange bei ihm bleiben, wie sie will. Sie möchte für immer bei ihm sein und denkt, dass Tomoki ihr einen Antrag gestellt hätte. Heute haben die Schüler in der Schule von Sorami ihren letzten Schwimmunterricht und Tomoki nutzt die Gelegenheit, um mal wieder sich in Tomoko zu verwandeln, um die Mädchen zu beobachten. Er hat jedoch nicht viel Glück, da Nymph ihre Flügel wieder hat und somit seine Pläne recht schnell kontern kann. Am Ende landet ihr im Meer, da er durch die Kanalisation geflossen ist. Das passiert am Abend ein zweites Mal, als Ikaros an die Tür des WCs klopft, dabei aber die Tür einschlägt, und danach spült, so wie sie es am Morgen gelernt hatte. Beide Male wollte sie mit Tomoki über den Antrag reden. Sie fliegt los, nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht im Haus war. Mikako sieht sie am Himmel und ruft sie. Ikaros fragt sie, ob sie ihn nicht gesehen hätte. Es kommt auch dazu, dass Ikaros mit Mikako über den Antrag redet. Tomoki ist ein zweites Mal im Meer und wird von Mikako mit Hilfe des Clans wieder raus gefischt. Sie stecken ihn in einen weißen Anzug und fahren ihn zu einer Kirche. Vorne, am Altar steht Ikaros in einem Brautkleid und Sugata in einem Priesterkostüm. Mikako hat sich die Kleidung einer Nonne angezogen. Tomoki versteht nicht ganz und fragt Mikako, was diese Hochzeit soll. Mikako erzählt ihm, dass Ikaros ihr gesagt hat, dass er ihr einen Antrag gemacht hätte. Tomoki sagt ihr, dass er niemals einen Antrag an irgendjemanden gestellt habe. Mikako sagt ihm darauf nur, dass es jetzt die „ideale Gelegenheit“ wäre, „um klarzustellen“, was er genau will. In diesem Moment blitzen Scheinwerfer auf und an drei Türen stehen Sohara, Nymph und Astraea. Alle Drei in einem Brautkleid. Tomoki will eigentlich flüchten, sieht dann aber einen vom Mikakos Männern mit Waffe. Mikako sagt ihm, dass sie es viel zu lustig finde, um ihn laufen zu lassen. Sie wäre allerdings vergeben und schmeißt sich an Sugata. Unter ihren Nonnenkleidern trug sie auch ein Brautkleid, was jetzt zum Vorschein kam. Tomoki kann sich nicht entscheiden und fängt plötzlich an zu schreien. Aus der Decke bricht Etwas durch. Es ist die wieder kindliche Chaos, die sich wie eine kleine Schwester an Tomokis Hals klammert. Wieder bei Tomoki zu Hause fragt sich Sohara, für wen er sich entschieden hätte. Tomoki fragt alle Anderen, wieso sie wieder alle bei ihm sind. Sugata erkundigt sich nach Chaos, die jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellt. Tomoki soll jetzt auch ihr Meister werden, genauso wie für Nymph und Astraea. Anmerkungen *Hiyori Kazane taucht kurzzeitig wieder auf *Tomoko taucht kurz auf Video: "Die Damen schlagen am Morgen fest mit ihren Flügeln" thumb|left|230px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Sora no Otoshimono: zweite Staffel